Not The Last Airbender
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: Aang had a twin sister that he never knew about. When he froze himself in the iceberg, she froze too. 100 years later when she woke up alone in what little remained of her home, she panicked and ran, all the while learning all she could about the Avatar that goes by her brother's name. But the war is over now and 13 year old Anima has some things to ask Avatar Aang.
1. Here Goes Nothing

The Avatar had done it. The war was over and the world was fast on its way to peace. In the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se a young woman with stormy gray eyes ran to the ramps that led to the Upper Ring, a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

Anima couldn't believe her luck, just days after the war the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se with his friends.

When she had woken up in the ruins of what was once her home, she was scared to death.

She held on to the stories her mother had told her of her slightly older brother who had been taken by the monks for training.

Anima learned all she could from her mother, Airbending included. When she turned twelve her mother revealed to her that her twin was the Avatar and that when the time was right, she would have to find him.

All she was told was a name and to hold on to hope.

Now, after a year of following leads on the Avatar's whereabouts, she was finally about to meet her brother.

The female Airbender took a deep breath before she pushed open the door to The Jasmine Dragon.


	2. This is it

A very cheerful older man greeted her, welcoming her to the shop and introduced himself as Iroh. Iroh led her to a table and brought her some tea; just as he turned to leave Anima caught his arm.

"Can you tell me where the Avatar is staying? It's very important that I find him." Her voice was pleading and Iroh could tell that she would not be a threat to the young man that he considered to be as much of a son as Lu Ten had been to him.

"When you're done with your tea, I'll take you to him."

She flashed him a beaming smile. "Thank you so much!"

Iroh just nodded at Anima and went to the back of the shop.

Anima sipped at the hot tea, the sweet liquid put her at ease and she savored every last drop.

As if sensing that she was done Iroh came back out, now wearing a brown coat. She got up and wordlessly followed the kind old man out of the tea shop.

Iroh locked the door and led Anima along the Upper Ring until they reached a complex of sorts. Five houses stood in a circle facing each other, each one flying a flag of a different nation.

Iroh led her to the house flying the flag of the Air Nomads, a flag that she was more then familiar with.

"This is the Avatar's guest house; if he's not here you can try the others or wait for him to come home."

The Airbender smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Iroh chuckled. "Call me Iroh. Maybe you can come back to the shop with the Avatar later."

He gave her a warm and almost father-like smile before turning and leaving Anima alone in the complex.

She slowly walked up the steps and stopped at the door.

Would he believe her? An Airbending demonstration would sort out her nationally, but would he accept her as his sister, his twin?

It was time to find out.

Calling forth courage that she didn't really have, Anima reached out and knocked on the door with a gloved hand.

She heard movement on the other side and a moment later the door slid open, reveling none other than the Avatar.

* * *

Two more reviews for the next chapter!


	3. Really?

A.N. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anyone from it, I do however own Anima. If you want to use her, PM me and let me know!

* * *

Aang stood in the doorway and any doubts Anima had about him really being her bother vanished.

His pale skin and gray eyes gave him away as an Airbender, the blue arrows on his head speaking his rank as a Master.

Anima's mouth went dry when she tried to speak, the only sign of greeting the boy got being a small wave.

"Can I help you?" The sound of his voice snapped her out of her daze and she nodded.

"Yes, I believe you can, Aa-Avatar Aang. My name is Anima, and I'm from the Southern Air Temple village."

Her words took the other young Airbender aback, how could this girl be from the Air Temple?

"Aang?" a female voice from inside the house caught the two gray eyed teens attention.

A Water Tribe girl who looked to be about two years older than Anima came up behind Aang, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Aang?" The young man shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Katara, this is Anima, she says that she's from the Southern Air Temple." The older girl cocked her head slightly to the side and looked the younger girl over.

Her skin was pale and she had large gray eyes, just like Aang. Her dark hair was down past her shoulders, her thick bangs covering her forehead. She had on Earth Kingdom cloths.

"Really?" Anima smiled.

"Yep, I was raised by my mother; she taught me everything she knew about Airbending. I got my arrows just before I turned twelve," here she pushed her bangs up and sure enough a light blue arrow rested there.

"but then a few weeks later our home was attacked, my mother was killed, and just when the Firebender was coming at me, everything went black. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the ruins of my house, I found a village and realized that I had been out for a 100 years."

While Anima was talking Aang and Katara led her inside the house and into a comfortable looking living room. Once they had sat down, Aang spoke up.

"Would you Airbend a little? I haven't seen anyone else do it in so long."

Anima had the feeling that that wasn't the reason he wanted her to bend, but she didn't want to get off on a bad start so she made a small air scooter and sat down on it with her legs crossed and smiled.

Aang's expression turned to one of complete shock, his eyes larger than normal.

"How did you live for a 100 years?"

The pale skinned female smiled.

"The same way you did, I froze."

Aang shook his head.

"How?"

"Did the monks ever tell you about twins? About how if one does something it can sometimes affect the other?"

Aang nodded.

"That's how. My twin froze himself and his bison in a block of ice, and ended up freezing me as well."

Aang froze eyes wide with shock.

Katara's eye widened as realization stuck her but she renamed silent.

"Avatar Aang, I'm your sister."

Aang looked like he could faint at any moment, his breath now coming in shot gasps.

"I have a sister. I'm not the last Airbender." It wasn't a question but rather a statement of fact. With that said the young man leapt forward and took his new-found sister in his arms.

The last two Airbenders embraced for a moment or two before pulling away. Aang turned to Katara.

"We have to tell the rest of the Gaang."

* * *

I like to say thank you to everyone that has read, Favorited, and reviewed this story! I didn't think that so many of you would like it, but I am very happy that you do!

5 more reviews for the next chapter because I'm needy.


	4. Now You Know

A.N. Thank you to everyone that's read this story. I know I was going to hold out for 10 reviews but I couldn't wait to put this up.

* * *

Less then an hour later the whole Gaang had gathered in the living room of the Airbender's guest house.

Zuko and Mai sat side by side, as did Sokka and Suki. Toph was between Mai and Suki and Aang sat next to Katara, Anima was on his other side between him and Zuko.

Anima could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Aang could sense his twin's discomfort and knew that her heart was racing even without the use of Earthbending.

Aang looked around the table before glancing over at Anima. Her gray eyes were full of apprehension. He gave her a small smile and turned his attention bake to his friends.

"I'm sure that you all want to know why I called you here so I'll get right to the point. Earlier today I received some surprising but very welcome news."

He could tell that he had their attention now, all of his friends but Katara had curiosity burning in their eyes. Well, everyone but Katara and Toph.

Aang opened his mouth to continue but Anima's hand on his arm stopped him.

"I think I should tell them."

Aang held her gaze for a moment before relenting.

Anima took a deep breath in through her nose and sat up a little straighter.

"My name if Anima and I am an Airbender from the Southern Air Temple." To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. As one everyone but Aang, Katara and Anima looked at Toph.

"She's telling the truth," the blind Earthbender said evenly.

All eyes were back on Anima, who pushed up her bangs for the second time that day to revile her arrow.

"But how?" It was Sokka who broke the silence first, voicing the question they all wanted to know the answer to. "The Airbenders were wiped out 100 years ago." This comment got him an elbow in the ribs from both Suki and Katara.

"My whole family was killed in the Fire Nation ambush with the exception of my twin brother. He saved my life when he froze himself in an iceberg to save his own."

Sokka moved his eyes between Aang and Anima as if noticing for the first time how similar they looked.

Zuko's mouth was hanging open and Suki's eyes were wide with shock. Toph looked like she had known all along, which with her ability to read people she probably did.

Mai just yawned.

"She's my sister, my twin." Aang had a big smile on his face and it wasn't long before everyone was smiling as well.

Anima was accepted into the Gaang without farther ado.

It was late in the evening that Zuko and Mai left, soon followed by Sokka and Suki. Katara turned in about an hour later and for the first time in her life Anima was alone with her brother.

They stayed up and talked, taking turns telling about their upbringing.

Anima told Aang about their mother, about how she talked about him and about how she would write to the monks several times a week trying to find out all she could about her only son.

In turn Aang told her what it was like being raised as a monk, about how scared he was when he found out that he was the Avatar, and about how he ran away and got caught in a storm.

After making Aang promise to let her meet Appa in the morning Anima said goodnight and went to the room Katara had shown her earlier that day and got in bed.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the sound of a door opening.

Anima crept out of bed and peeked out the door. She was a little surprised to see Katara sneak into Aang's room, but when she noticed that the light in his room shut off a moment later she smiled to herself.

So they were a couple.

Anima walked back over to her bed and got back in.

It wasn't too long before she fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

I'll post the next chapter at 12 reviews! We will learn a little bit more about the Fire Nation ambush in the next one!


	5. Nightmares and Memories

A.N. Thanks to all who have Reviewed, Favorited, and Fallowed this story!

I don't own A:TLA

* * *

_Fire, it was everywhere. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The once peaceful village was in mass panic. Children screamed as their parents were taken from them; the Firebenders left nothing untouched and left nothing intact. _

_Anima's heartbeat echoed in her ears as she ran, she had to get to her mother. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. She ran past the outskirts of the village, why had she left today? Why didn't she stay home? _

_Hundreds of bodies of Air and Firebenders alike were lying on the ground, lifeless reminders that her people were under attack._

_She wove through the carnage as fast as she could, sending prayers to the Spirits that the lost Nomads would safely find their way to the Spirit World._

_ She was in the middle of the village now; she looked around her and took in the damage. More were dead here, all Air Nomads she realized. Tears ran down her soot stained cheeks, leaving pale streaks in their wake._

_Families and homes were ripped apart; the smoke billowed in to the air, the black standing out against the blue sky._

_Anima finally reached her home but it was too late, the Firebenders were already there. _

_The black armored men turned on her after killing her mother, fire building in their palms._

_She closed her eyes against the pain that was sure to accompany death, but then her body went cold._

_She was vaguely aware of her legs giving out on her, her body crashing to the hard floor, the world went black and she surrendered herself to it._

_ .oO*Oo._

Anima sat up right in her bed, her breath coming in short busts. The sweat soaked sheets stuck to her body and her hair was plastered to her face. She tried to calm her breathing, her eyes closed tight. This wasn't the first time she had had that dream, but it was still just as terrifying as it had been in real life.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet hovering over the floor for a moment before making contact with the cold tile.

She needed to meditate.

Pushing herself up off of the bed she grabbed the robe Katara had given her and pulled the blue garment on over her nightgown. She pushed her door open and crept down the hall, careful not to wake up Aang and Katara.

Once she got outside she walked over to the lone Cherry Blossom tree in the middle of the courtyard and sat down underneath it. She crossed her legs and put her hands together, the blue arrows on the back of her hands pointing towards each other.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

Flashes of her dream played out behind her closed lids but she kept her breathing even, hoping that the memory that was sure to come wouldn't get the better of her this time_._

_ .oO*Oo._

_The war torn world behind her eyes changed to a dusty house, through the broken windows she could see a blinding light shoot up in the sky. Picking herself up off of the floor twelve year old Anima stumbled to the door, barely making it outside before she collapsed._

_ Ash puffed up around her body, coating her face and cloths. She pushed herself up again and regained her balance. _

_Now walking on steady legs she picked up her pace. The long dead bodies were nothing but sun bleached bones and weather worn cloth. _

_Anima turned and ran back to what used to be her home, falling to her knees beside the bones of who she knew to be her mother._

_A broken cry tore itself from her throat and rent the air of the otherwise silent village. Tears streamed down Anima's face as she cried over the loss of her mother, her white knuckled fist striking the ground._

"_Why?'' The pain filled word left her mouth on its own accord, but she did nothing to take it back. Why her? Why did she have to lose everything that she loved? She turned her face up to the ceiling, patches of mockingly blue sky peeking through the holes there. _

"_Why?" She screamed again, not sure who she was asking, or rather demanding, a response from. The tears came faster and she buried her head in her hands, she would have given anything for her mother's embrace at that moment but the body of bones before her assured her that she would never receive that comfort again._

_The young girl lay down on the hard ground beside her mother and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

Okay, so that's chapter five! I would like to reach 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. (It has Kataang )


	6. Hold me

A.N. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and a really big thanks to CharlieFibrosis and Avatar Kyoshi! your awesome reviews sent a waterfall of ideas tumbling through my head!

* * *

A hand on her shoulder snapped Anima out of her meditation. The cold air in the courtyard hit her wet cheeks, making her shiver.

A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to see the gray eyes of her brother looking down at her with concern.

"I heard you scream, but you were shaking and crying when I found you." Aang sat down beside her and pulled her to him.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Anima tucked herself deeper into her brother's arms, a sob ripped through her body and the tears came back full force. His arms tightened reflexively, protectively, around her shaky form and he rocked them slowly back and forth.

"I was so scared. I work up alone and mom was gone, everyone was gone-"

Her voice cracked and she broke off. Aang continued to hold her, his own pain coming to the surface.

When he had lost Appa he had felt so alone, and that was with his friends all around him.

He shuddered when he thought about what it must have been like to wake up all alone.

Anima felt warm in her twin's embrace, it was almost like her mother's, so protective and full of love.

Her tears ran dry not long after that and soon she had fallen asleep in her brother's arms.

Aang looked down at his sleeping sister and sighed, being careful not to wake her up Aang Airbended himself up, Anima sill in his arms, and walked back to the house.

He walked to her room and put her back in bed, pulling the blanket over her body before going back to his own room.

Aang smiled when he saw that Katara was still in his bed and slipped in beside her. The Waterbender moved closer to Aang and he draped an arm over her waist.

"I know that you're awake." His voice was just above a whisper, but it caused Katara to open her eyes and smile.

"What happened, Aang?" He looked up at her, gray eyes full of pain.

"Anima had a nightmare, so she went outside to meditate. I don't know what she saw, but whatever it was, it scared her. I calmed her down and she fell asleep. I took her back to her room and came back in here."

"You're a good brother, Aang."  
"I don't feel like I am, until this morning I didn't even know I had a sister," his trailed off, his voice giving out on him. "When we were outside, she said that she was scared when she work up alone that day. I can't get over the fact that she's been alone for the past year." He took a deep breath.

"I had you and Sokka with me every step of the way, without you I would still be stuck in that iceberg."

Aang looked down at Katara, tears in his eyes. "How can I make it up to her?"

Katara mulled over his question for a moment before answering.

"Be there for her now. Hold her when she's upset and keep her safe, that's what Sokka and dad did after my mom died. Just let her know that she isn't alone anymore, she has us now and we won't let anything bad happen to her."

Katara snuggled closer to Aang, her arm slipping around his waist as she leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"You can do this Aang, I know you can."

The Airbender sighed with contentment and rolled over so that he was facing Katara.

"Thanks, Katara."

She smiled at him and he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing her, then delighted in the fact that he didn't have to.

"I love you, Katara." He whispered when they pulled away. She grinned at him.

"I love you too, Aang." She kissed him this time, her lips soft and warm against his.

Aang kissed her back with as much passion as he could in his tired state. How Aang ended up under Katara with his hands low on her waist and hers resting on his bare chest neither of them knew.

But, as Aang lay there with the love of his life drifting to sleep with her head on his chest, he knew that he wouldn't mind falling asleep and waking up like this as long as he lived.

* * *

Well there! we got to see some Twin Time and some Kataang!

I'll post the next chapter at 25 reviews because I'm needy!


	7. Healer

A.N. I don't own A:TLA.

A great big thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story so far! You guys are great!

* * *

When Anima woke up the next day her face felt tight. She touched her skin as she sat up and felt the dried tear tracks down her cheeks, so last night really had happened.

She sighed with relief, for a second she had thought that she had finally gone crazy, that she had finally become so desperate to have her family back that she had made the whole thing up in her head.

One look at the water Tribe robe she had on confirmed that it was real, that she had really found her twin and that everything was going to be okay now.

The sound of a door opening down the hall snapped her out of her thoughts.

Finally getting out of bed Anima shrugged off the robe and went through her small bag, stopping when she found her Air Nomad clothes.

After she had pulled on the red and yellow outfit the Airbender slipped into the hall. The slight noise coming from the kitchen led her way and she wasn't surprised to see Katara moving around the small space.

"Do you need any help?" Anima didn't know what made her ask, but when the older girl smiled at her she didn't regret it.

'might as well bond with her' Anima thought with a slight smile, 'she'll be your sister if Aang has anything to do about it.'

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two were crazy about each other, and if Anima was honest with herself, she had liked the Water Tribe girl the moment she saw her.

It was like having a big sister.

"Yes, that would be nice." Katara asked her to cut up some Moon Peaches and Anima set to work, the sharp knife gliding easily through the soft fruit.

Anima reflected on the events of the night before, about how clear her memories had been.

She always found it oddly infuriating that her memory would be crystal clear when she didn't want it to be, but foggy when she needed nothing else but clarity.

This train of thought led her mind off track, her concentration on the task at hand slipping her mind.

The knife in her hand slipped, the sharp blade slicing through the soft skin of her hand with sickening ease. Anima breathed in sharply through her nose, bringing her injured hand up and cradling it against the red cloth that covered her chest.

Katara heard Anima gasp and whipped around to see the Air Nomad cradling her hand to her chest, bright red blood dripping through her fingers. One glace at the cutting bored confirmed what had happened, the blade of the longish knife was stained red.

"I'm sorry." Anima whispered.

"It's okay, let me see your hand."

Anima was hesitant to move her hand, but felt compelled to nonetheless.

As the Airbender lowered her hurt hand Katara summoned some water out of the pitcher on the counter. She closed her eyes for a moment and the water swirling around her hand started to glow.

It was then that Anima remembered Aang telling her that Katara was a healer. The Waterbender reached out for Anima's hand with both of hers, the glowing water covering her hands like a pair of gloves.

The moment the water touched her hand Anima winced, but instead of the stinging sensation she had expected, it felt warm and soothing.

A few minutes later Katara pulled away.

A pale pink scar ran across Anima's palm where the cut had been, the wound looked weeks old instead of minutes.

"Thank you."

Katara smiled at the younger girl and cleaned off the knife.

"No problem."

Armed with a new cutting bored and a clearer mind Anima helped Katara prepare breakfast.

When the two women were done they carried the meal out to the dining room.

As luck would have it Aang was just walking in, rubbing his eyes in a way that made it all too clear that he had just woken up. Aang sat down between his sister and his girlfriend, leaning over to kiss Katara on the cheek when he thought Anima wasn't looking.

.oO*Oo.

Not too far away from the complex where the Gaang was staying, a man with amber eyes grinned. Turning swiftly on his heal the rebel scout threw one last glance in the direction of the complex before running back camp. Soon, they would strike.

* * *

Oh no! Who's after the Gaang?

5 more reviews for the next chapter!


	8. Meetings and Planing

A.N. I don't own A:TLA. Once again, thanks to everyone that has Read, Reviewed, and Favorited the story! You guys make me want to write faster!

* * *

The first day that Anima spent with her brother and his friends was rather uneventful. Anima stood up and stretched her spine.

That had been the longest meeting yet. She didn't know how Aang, who had a reputation of being energetic, could sit so still for so long.

Now that the meeting was over they had an hour long respite before the next one started. Sokka suggested that they find something to eat and Anima couldn't agree more.

With no complaints from the rest of the Gaang the group of eight teens set off to find food.

They ended up at a small restaurant the served all deferent kinds of noodles and the Gaang sat down around a large table. It wasn't long after they had ordered that their food arrived and everyone dug in.

It wasn't long before the hour was almost up and they had to head back to the Peace Meetings.

.oO*Oo.

When they arrived at the Meeting they had only minutes to spare. Anima hung back while the others went up to Earth King Kuei, who led them to a large map on the wall.  
From her place at the back of the room she couldn't really hear what was going on, but she picked up enough of their conversation to know that they were planning remove the Fire Nation colonies from the Earth Kingdom.  
Aang jumped forward and said something to the two royals that caused Zuko to stare at Aang in disbelief.

"You'd really want to do that?" she heard Zuko ask.

The Avatar nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar; Making stuff like this go peacefully is kind of my thing."

Anima smiled at her twin's enthusiasm, she could easily see how he'd gotten a reputation for being less then serious. The Earth King led them outside and Anima followed them in silence.

"Wonderful!" the Earth King was saying as they came to a stop on a large balcony overlooking the city.

"The Avatar's personal involvement will give the entire process an air of hope!"

"Sokka and I can help!" Katara spoke up. Sokka looked up from where he was leaning against the thick stone rail.

"Aw, I was gonna go to Kyoshi Island with Suki!"

The Earth King didn't show any sign that he had even heard anything the Water Tribe siblings had said. "It will be a movement-A movement towards harmony! We'll call it… We'll call it-"

Sokka cut him off, "The Harmony Restoration Movement!" The King clapped his hands like an overly excited child that was about to get a piece of cake.

"Yes! The Harmony Restoration Movement! I like it!"

Toph gave Sokka a confused looked.

"What's with you and your goofy names for everything?"

Anima had a feeling that that was ment as an insult, but Sokka took it as a complement.

"It's a gift," he said with a shrug of the shoulders, "I'm the Idea, Name, Boomerang, Meat, and Sarcasm Guy."

The rest of the meeting was rather uneventful. The Earth King was set to announce the Harmony Restoration Movement that night and the Gaang planned to leave for the Fire Nation in the morning.

.oO*Oo.

In the Lower Rings a man in a red and gold tunic slipped into an old warehouse. Several hundred men and women, both young and old, were bunkered down the empty space. At the far wall a large tent was set up, this was where the man was headed.

As he approached the tent he slowed down and took a deep breath before passing through the gold flaps. A young woman, no older then fifteen, was sitting with her back to him.

"Is there a reason why you're here, General?" Her voice was cold and held just a hint of manic anger.

"Yes, My Lady. I came to inform you that the Avatar is setting out in the morning; our best chance to defeat him will be next evening, when they stop to rest. They will be exhausted from their journey and in no condition to fight."

The woman didn't turn to face him.

"Ready the troops, tell them to be ready to leave at dawn, if we are to catch the Avatar and his friends, we have to keep up with them."

"Yes, My Lady. Goodnight, My Lady."

She just waved him off and he left the tent to fulfill his task.

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter 8! as always, 5 reviews for the next chapter!


	9. Big Brothers

Just so you guys know, this is where I stop following cannon and just pretend that Zuko making Aang agree to what he did in "The Promise: part one" never happened.

* * *

The Gaang ended up at the Jasmine Dragon that night and Anima smiled at Iroh when he came out to greet them.

''I see you found the Avatar.'' Iroh smiled at Anima and she nodded.

"All thanks to you, Iroh." The rest of the Gaang exchanged looks behind her back, how did she know Iroh?  
Iroh led them to a large table and left to get their tea, Zuko following close behind. Once the rest of the Gaang was seated Toph fixed her unseeing eyes on Anima.

"So, Airhead, how do you know Iroh?"

Who was Airhead? Anima looked around the table and realized that the Earthbender was talking to _her_.

"Oh, I came here yesterday and he showed me where Aang lived. I would never have found my brother without his help."

Toph sat back in her chair and continued to 'look' at Anima.

"I see." Toph said slowly, cracking a smile when no one seemed to pick up on what she had said.. ''That was a joke, guys."

Sokka was the first to laugh, the rest of the group followed suit soon after. Anima smiled a little and sifted in her seat.

Iroh and Zuko returned a minute later with the tea, the sweet aroma of the hot liquid making Anima's mouth water.

They all drank their tea and nibbled at the food that had been brought to them.

Out of the corner of her eye Anima saw Aang whisper something to Katara, A moment later he stood up and slipped out to the patio. A few minutes later Katara followed suit. Anima smirked.

.oO*Oo.

Aang heard Katara come out onto the patio and smiled to himself.

Katara wrapped her arms around Aang and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I love it out here, it's so beautiful." Aang turned so that he was facing the Waterbender and smiled.

"It's not as beautiful as you."

Katara grinned at the cheesy line, but a light blush painted her cheeks nonetheless, she hadn't been told that she was beautiful by anyone but her father. Aang cupped her face and kissed her then, successfully cutting off her mental contemplation.

If the couple heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them they didn't show it. "Hey guys, we're gonna go-AAAAAAAHHH! Why me?"

Katara didn't know if she should feel embarrassed that her older brother had just caught her kissing her boyfriend, or angry that he had, once again, spoiled their moment.

Embarrassment won.

"Sokka!" The Water Tribe Warrior looked like he wanted nothing more the floor to open up and sallow him whole. He stuttered out an apology and turned to go back inside.

"Sokka," it was Aang this time.

"What did you come out here to tell us?" The 'Meat and Sarcasm Guy' turned back around to face them.

"Oh, yeah, everyone's ready to leave, Zuko said that we should try to get as much sleep tonight as we can before we head out."

Aang gave Katara an apologetic look before taking her hand and following Sokka inside. The Gaang bid goodbye to Iroh and walked back to the complex.

On their way home Anima caught up to Aang.

"So, you and Katara are together?"

Aang blushed, but he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah."

Anima smiled as well.

"I'm happy for you, big brother."

"Big brother?" Aang asked in surprise.  
His little sister nodded.

"Yep, mom once said that you're ten minutes older than me." Her gray eyes turned sad at the thought of their mother. Aang put his arm over her shoulder and gave her a side hug.

"I miss her too, Anima, and I never even met her." His voice was sad and for a moment he seemed ten years older than her instead of ten minutes.

"But," he said, his voice and face brightening, "Avatar Roku once said that it's our losses that make us who we are."

"I guess so," she replied.

The twins were broken out of their shared musings when Sokka loudly announced that they were home. The group disbanded for the night, each one going to their designated houses.  
Anima went to her room as soon as she got inside; they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

As the female Airbender drifted off to sleep she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Okay, this was shortish, but I have the next three chapters written out and ready to post. As always, 5 reviews for the next chapter!


	10. In The Air Again

Hey! thanks for all the reviews! this chapter is pretty short (776 words), but the next one is longer!

* * *

The next morning everyone met in the courtyard at dawn, bags in hand.

The whole group moved together in flawless synchronization and Anima got the impression that they done this more times then she cared to know during the war. It wasn't long at all before everything was packed and the Gaang started to climb up onto Appa's large saddle.

Anima Airbended herself up to Appa's head and sat down beside her brother.

"Are you ready?" Anima nodded.

Truth be told, she was nervous, she had never been on a Sky Bison before and she hadn't flown since she woke up in the empty village, her glider had been destroyed in the attack and she didn't know where she could get a new one.

Aang gave her a reassuring look before snapping the reins.

"Yip, yip!" The great six-legged beast grunted and with a mighty beat of his tail, they were airborne.

It was just as Anima remembered it, the freedom, the lighter-than-air feeling; it was everything the Air Nomads had loved.

A laugh fell from her smiling lips before she could stop it, the joy filled sound echoing in the air around them. Appa made a sound that could only be described as a gruff laugh and Anima spread her arms out wide, perched on her knees atop the Bison's head.

_This _was what it felt like to be an Air Nomad. _This _was what it felt like to be one with the very sky_._

The wind whipped at her clothes, her red crop cap flying out behind her, but she embraced the feeling. How had she gone so long without flying?

Back in the saddle Katara smiled at Anima's display, Aang had done the same thing when they found Appa after he had been lost.

Suki was already asleep with her head on Sokka's shoulder, Sokka's head was resting on top of hers, and his eyes were closed as well.

Toph's relaxed position was just a little too rigid to be convincing, but Katara knew that she didn't like flying because she couldn't see with her feet when she was up in air.

Mai was sleeping and Zuko had a relaxed looked his face.

"Hey, Sugar Queen?" Toph called across the saddle, "Come over here will you?"

Katara crawled over to Toph and sat down beside her.

"What's up, Toph?"

Toph pinned her with her sightless gaze, "I have to ask, are you and Twinkle Toes finally together?"  
The Waterbender blushed and nodded, realizing soon after the gesture was lost on the blind girl beside her.

"Y-yes, we are."

Toph smiled. "Good, it was getting really awkward to watch you guys tip toe around each other."

"Is that all?" Katara asked when she saw Toph lay down on her side.

"Yep," said the tired Earthbender.

If they were on the ground Toph would have closed up her earth tent by now. Knowing that she had been dismissed, Katara returned to her previous spot in the saddle. She glanced up to Appa's head and smiled.

Anima was now sitting cross legged on the bison's head, her posture mirroring her brothers. From the angle that she was sitting at Katara could see that Anima and Aang each had a part of the reins in their hands.

Their quite conversation was drowned by the rushing wind but Katara had the feeling that he was telling her a story, every now and then his free arm would gesture wildly, as if he was trying to paint an invisible picture.

Katara glance at Zuko and Mai and saw that the Fire Lord was now asleep.

The Waterbender decided to take a leaf out of her friend's book and lie down as well. With one last glance at the Airbenders on Appa's head she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

.oO*Oo.

The commander of the Rebel Task Force smiled when she saw the Sky Bison take flight.  
"Move out," she commanded her troops.

The rebels followed her orders and swiftly took off across the desert, heading for the Fire Nation.

They had painstakingly made their way to the Outer Wall in the dead of night, now it was time for their hard work to pay off.

The woman smiled, she had been planning this for months now but the would-be Fire Lord had tried to imprison her, unknowingly putting her secret plans on hold.

But it was time to put a stop to the Avatar before he disrupted all of her and her father's hard work.

* * *

Five reviews for the next chapter!


	11. Love and War

This chapter is for Avatar Kyoshi.

* * *

By night fall everyone in the Gaang was well rested. Aang and Anima had flown Appa until mid afternoon, then Katara had taken over for a few hours, then Zuko had taken over until it was time to land.

Aang handled the landing and after flying all day, it was time to make camp.

Everyone set up their own tents, Anima helping where ever she could, and Zuko had started a fire.

Sokka had gone out to find some 'real food' since they didn't pack any meat while Katara and Anima made vegetable stew, the two girls working together as if they had known each other for years instead of months.

It was when the meal was almost done the trouble came.

Katara was just about to take the stew from over the fire when a cry of pain broke the silence that had fallen over the camp.

Sokka burst out of the woods a moment later, turning to cache his boomerang on his way into camp.

"We're under attack!" They didn't have any time to prepare for the fight, no sooner had the words left Sokka's mouth did a group of about fifty men come flooding into the camp.

Three men went down as soon as they set foot onto the camp, small knives sticking out of their chests. Zuko glanced at Mai and smiled at her before turning back to the fight.

Toph encased several of the men in stone before they even had a chance to Firebend and Suki took out two with her fans before running over to help Sokka, who was fighting with both his boomerang and machete.

Katara pulled the broth out of the pot and used it as a whip, the unlucky attackers getting burned by the scolding broth before they got frozen in place.

Aang and Anima were fighting side by side, the two Airbenders working together to keep the attackers at bay.

Now only about half the men were still standing, their companions either dead, frozen, or trapped.

Katara, who had ran out of water, closed her eyes and drew the moister out of the grass and other small plants around her, the ground going from green to black.

Ten more men fell, bursts of fire shooting out of their palms as the ground beneath their feet opened up before closing around their hips.

Katara sent water at the flames, and with a sizzle and a puff of smoke, they were gone.

Unseen from the wood line a lone archer took aim and let the arrow fly.

His target cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He grinned to himself and took off through the woods.

Anima's vision went white as a searing pain shot through her shoulder. She barely caught a glimpse of the arrow embedded in her flesh before she blacked out from the pain.

Aang saw his sister fall, the shaft of an arrow sticking out if her shoulder, and snapped.

Aang's eyes flashed white and he had a full understanding of why Sokka had attacked him after he had burnt Katara all those months ago.

Katara saw his eyes flash and stopped fighting to look for what had set him off, her eyes widening when they fell on Anima's prone form.

Aang formed an air sphere around the remaining rogue Firebenders before encasing it in earth, trapping them inside.

The air calmed down and Aang ran over to his sister, the exhaustion he felt from the fight at the back of his mind.

Katara was already beside Anima, inspecting the arrow in her shoulder before summoning the water from the trees, the glove like water glowed white.

"Aang, I need you to pull the arrow out, be fast about it."

Aang did as he was told, the arrow coming out of Anima's body with a sickening pop.

Not even a second later the healer placed her hands on Anima's injured shoulder, going deep into the wound to heal it from the inside out until there was nothing left of the wound but a faded scar.

By the time she removed her hands the whole Gaang had gathered around them, but it was Aang's eyes that she met.

"She'll be fine, Aang."

The group sighed with relief but Aang had tears in his eyes, with a swift move of his hands an earth tent shot out of the ground and hid Anima, Katara, and himself from view.

Only when he was relatively alone with Katara did he let his tears fall.

He knew this would happen, he knew that she would get hurt.

Some big brother he was! He was supposed to keep her safe, to protect her!

As if reading his mind Katara moved closer to him the small place, her arms wrapping around his body in a comforting manner that he didn't feel like he dissevered.

"She'll be alright, you did everything you could."

Her reassuring words did little to ease his guilt and he hugged her close, his face buried in her hair as he cried.

"I promised I would keep her safe."

"You're a good brother, Aang."

Aang nodded his understanding, but for once Katara's faith in him didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

Five reviews for the next one!


	12. Fatum Comes Calling

Thanks all the reviews!

* * *

_Anima opened her eyes and was shocked to see that everything around her had taken on a bluish hue. She looked around, taking in the unexpected change in her surroundings. _

_She was in what appeared to be clearing in the woods. Wild flowers covered the grassy floor in a thick carpet and blue light could hardly get past the canopy of leaves above her._

_ A faint voice called her name and she spun around to find who the voice belonged to. A tall willowy woman stood before her, her whole being radiating the haunting beauty of the clearing they were in._

_"Welcome to the Spirit World Airbender. My name is Fatum, the Spirit of Destiny."_

_"Am I dead?" Anima didn't know why she asked that, but she was concerned that she was since the last thing she remembered was blinding pain._

_Fatum smiled at her. _

_"No dear, I am merely an image. I need you to come see me as soon as you can; I have something to show you. Now, the Avatar is very worried about you, so you have to wake up now. Ask him to being you to me; he'll know where to go, until we meet again, young one."_

_ Fatum reached out and touched Anima's forehead, the light touch hurt for a moment, and then everything fell away._

.oO*Oo.

Aang reluctantly let the tent fall back down in to the earth after a few minutes, knowing that they couldn't stay where they were anymore. Everything was loaded on Appa in record time and Aang apologized to his animal friend, knowing that he was tired. Aang went over to Anima and picked her up. He carried her over to Appa and Airbended himself up into the saddle, laying her down on the hard leather.

Sokka volunteered to fly Appa and once everyone was settled in the saddle they took off.

Aang stayed by his sister's side the whole way, only moving when it was time to unload.

They made camp by a small stream, the dry sands of the desert long behind them.

Katara had healed what minor burns and cuts the others had gotten in the fight while they were flying, but stayed by Aang's side the rest of the time.

Presently, the Waterbender was breaking up a loaf of bread and cutting up pieces of fruit and cheese, serving it up with the reheated vegetables from the stew. Aang was still at his sister's side, jumping when Anima stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Katara! She's awake!" Everyone rushed over to Aang and Katara pushed her way through, kneeling beside Anima as she came to.

Anima's gray eyes slowly came into focus as she once again tried to make out her changed surroundings.

What started out as blurry blobs took the forms of her brother and friends, each of their faces showing some degree of concern.

She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, her shoulder felt incredibly stiff, but was otherwise pain free.

"How are you feeling?" Aang's voice broke through the fog in her head. How was she feeling? She was sore, but that was to be expected after what had happened, the main thing that stuck out in her mind was that she was thirsty, really, really thirsty.

"I feel fine." The scratchiness of her own voice startled her; it felt like someone had poured sand down her throat.

As if reading her mind, or maybe her voice sounded as rough as it felt, Aang pressed a water skin to her lips, the cool water soothing her dry throat.

After seeing that she was okay the rest of their group went back to their dinner, giving the siblings some privacy.

A question burned at the back of Anima's mind, a question he knew she had to ask her brother now.

"Aang, does the name Fatum mean anything to you?"

Aang's forehead creased at the name, why was she asking about a Spirit?

"She's the Spirit of Destiny. Why do you ask?"

Anima bit her bottom lip. "When I was out, I guess you could say I received a vision.

Fatum told me to ask you to take me to the Spirit World; she said that she has something to show me."

Aang was a little surprised by this information, what did Fatum have to show his sister?

She hardly talked to any of the Avatars. He had the urge to say no, that he wanted to keep her safe that the Spirit World could be dangerous, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Aang's silence made Anima nervous, would he say yes?

"So, will take me to see her?"

Aang nodded his head just the slightest bit, not entirely convinced that this was the best Idea.

Anima squealed and launched herself at her brother, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you!"

"We'll go in the morning, before we leave. But right now," he said, pulling her to her feet. "You need to eat something."

Over dinner he told the rest of the Gaang about Anima's vision, and about how they were going to the Spirit World.

* * *

This is more of a filler. As always, five reviews for the next one!


	13. Talk

Chapter 13!

* * *

The next morning Aang woke Anima up before dawn and led her over to a spot by the steam. After they sat cross legged on the damp earth and closed their eyes Aang took Anima's hand, his tattoos started to glow soon after.

.oO*Oo.

When Katara woke up everything was silent, and she was cold. It only took her a moment to realize that Aang wasn't lying beside her.

She stood up and looked around camp, noticing that Anima was gone too. Panic bubbled up in her chest, but went away once she spotted the twins sitting by the steam, Aang's tattoos glowing.

She set about making breakfast, cutting up fruit, cheese and bread. She started a fire and made some tea, Iroh had shown her how, and she was just putting the finishing touches on the food when a loud crash signified that Toph was awake.

The sound woke Sokka up with a start; he looked around wildly before seeing the source of the noise.

"Toph, must you do that every day?" Toph grinned.

"Yes, Snoozles, as a matter of fact I do."

"Morning Toph," called Katara.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." The Earthbender sat down and Katara handed her a plate and a cup of tea.

Sokka made his way over and got his food before sitting down beside his sister. The others woke up soon after, one by one coming over to the newly started fire.

.oO*Oo.

The Two Airbenders looked around their surroundings, they were in the same clearing that Anima had seen in her vision. The blue light shimmered and a second later Fatum stood before them.

"I see that you got my message."

Her voice was as light as Anima remembered it being.

"You said you had something to show me?" Anima didn't know how she had managed to find her voice in the presence of a Spirit, but she was never one to beat around the bush.

Fatum smiled in a motherly kind of way.

"Yes, I do. When Avatar Aang got trapped in the iceberg you froze, only waking up a hundred years later when he was released. I am here to clear up how."

Anima was intrigued now; she had been asking herself this since she had woken up that day. How _had_ she managed to sleep untouched for a hundred years? The Spirit stepped forward and placed a hand on both Airbenders.

The clearing around them tans formed in to a place that Anima knew all too well.

Her home.

_They were standing off to the side of the room, their eyes drawn to the scene before them. _

_Two Firebenders stood in front of a woman, her gray eyes and yellow dress giving away her heritage._

_ A red bangle hung off of her wrist, the very same one that Anima had on._

_ Twelve year old Anima burst through the door of the house just as the soldiers attacked the woman. _

_Tears rolled down Aang's face when he saw his mother's lifeless body crumpled to the floor._

_The two men turned to the young girl, fire forming in their hands. She took a defensive stance and was about to attack when her eyes closed and she fell to the ground._

_The Firebenders shot their element at the defenseless girl, hot flames soaring towards her body like a demented phoenix._

_But, before they could hit her, an air sphere formed around her body, protecting her from the attack _

The house changed back to the clearing and Fatum gave a sad smile.

"Now you know." She vanished and Aang knew that they had been dismissed.

Aang crossed back over to the real world, leading Anima back to her body before rejoining with his own.

The second he came back to himself a barrage of sound his ears.

.oO*Oo.

It was midday, breakfast had long since been cleaned up and Katara and Zuko were making lunch. She had been more then surprised when he had offered to help cook, as the young Fire Lord had never shown any interest in the preparation of their meals since he had joined their group a few months prior.

But as soon as he requested that he be able to help, and she had agreed to it, he had started to peel and cut the potatoes she was going to put in the soup without being asked.

Toph mocked his interest in cooking, insisting on calling him Princess instead of Sparky, but if he heard anything she said he didn't show it.

The screech of a hawk got his attention, causing him to look up to the sky. The black feathered bird swooped down and landed beside him, a message strapped to its back. He set the knife down and took the letter off of the bird.

His eyes grew wide as he read the short message, his face clouded with fear and anger. He balled the letter up, the piece of paper busting into flames in his palm.

He threw down the ashes, as if they had given him what must have been bad news.

Katara was looking at his with concern, clearly unsettled by his change in moods.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Azula got away, she's free."

Katara's eyes filled with fear. She's what?

"She's WHAT?" It was Mai who spoke out, echoing the question in Katara's head. Her normally calm expression was replaced by an anger that rivaled Zuko's.

"She's free."

By the steam, Aang's tattoos dimmed.

Katara claimed herself down, breathing in through her nose like she had seen Aang do so many times.

"Do you think she's behind the attack?"

Realization filled Zuko's face.

"I bet anything that she is."

The two Airbenders made their way over to the group, all gathered around the fire now with nervous and apprehensive looks on their faces.

"What's going on?"

* * *

This is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.

5 reviews for more!


	14. Plans

A.N. Hey!

* * *

Katara spun around to face Aang and he could tell that something was seriously wrong, Katara looked scared, really scared.

"Katara, what's going on?" Her lip trembled and he couldn't keep his distance any longer, closing the gap between them in three long strides he took her in his arms.

The almost fourteen year old boy was slightly taller than the girl in his arms, a fact that would have thrilled him had the circumstances been less frightening.

He felt moister on his neck and realized that Katara was crying. He held her tighter and looked over at the rest of his friends, once again asking to be told what was going on.

"Azula escaped, she's free." Aang's heart skipped a beat.

"She's behind the attack." Zuko wasn't surprised that Aang had reached the same conclusion as Katara had just moments ago, sometimes it seemed like they shared a brain.

Anima watched from the sidelines as the scene before her unfolded, she had heard of Azula, the crazy ex-princess of the Fire Nation had almost killed her brother.

Those few months had been the worst part of her journey, word had spread across the four Nations like wildfire that the Avatar was dead, each rumor killing her hope little by little. But then the day that the sun went black came and Aang was spotted in the Fire Nation. Anima knew that Katara and Zuko had fought the crazy girl, a fight the resulted in her defeat.

Aang seemed to be having an unspoken conversation with Zuko, as if they had reached the same conclusion. His grip on Katara took on a more protective feel, like he was scared that she would be taken from him if he let go.

.oO*Oo.

The lone survivor of the ambush finally made it back to camp, the eyes of everyone there fallowing his every movement. The General walked straight into the elaborate tent, pushing down his fear of the woman who sat within.

The princess of the Fire Nation sat with her back to him, an air of cold indifference filled the small room and his palms grew sweaty.

"Where are the others?" He didn't need to ask how she knew; Azula had a way knowing things the second they happened, especially if it was something that she could blame someone for. Len swallowed passed the lump in his throat.

"They didn't make it out alive." She spun around to face him, eyes as hard and cold as rock.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was low and deadly, the tone she used when she was ready to kill.

Just the sound of it made him shudder.

"They didn't make it out alive." He repeated his voice and stance losing its carefully crafted false confidence.

"How did this happen?" He steeled himself against her cold tone, recalling the events of the day before.

"We attacked as planned, but they were at the top of their game, most of our men fell almost instantly. I shot the girl the Avatar was closest to, just like you said, and ran. I could hear them, all of them. They didn't stand a chance."

Azula's eyes were colder now; a feat he didn't think was possible.

"Let me get this straight. You lead your men in to battle, fifty men against a group of kids, and _lost?_"

"Yes, My Lady." Len lowered his head, fearing what he knew would come next.

"And you did what while your men were slaughtered? You ran. You ran away like the coward you are! You miserable piece of dirt!" Her temper, coupled with the fact that he was sure she would kill him any minute, made him shrink back from the princess, eyes downcast.

"Kneel." The command was spoken with such icy disdain that Len was surprised that he didn't freeze then and there.

_This _is why he had taken his time getting back to camp. No man wanted to rush to his death. He lowered himself to his knees, not daring to look her in the eyes or try to beg for mercy like the men before him had. He knew it would do no good.

His scream silenced the camp a second later as lightning was forced into his body. A limp hand fell out of the tent flap, only to be kicked aside by a black shoed foot.

Princess Azula stepped out of her tent, a cold look about her as she scanned the camp. "Get ready, we leave at dawn. And someone get him out of my sight." Her voice left no room for argument, two men shot into her tent, removing the body in record time.

Azula turned and stepped back into her tent, her golden eyes filled with hatred and bloodlust, by this time tomorrow, she would be the new Fire Lord and all of her hard work would pay off.

* * *

**Okay, So most of you guys guessed that it was her, but know you really know!**

**5 reviews for the next one!**


	15. Get Ready

Wow! 67 reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

The peace that the new day brought led the Gaang to believe, or at least hope, that the past day had all been a shared nightmare. However the ashes that still lay upon the grass like gray snow dashed that hope, the dark speaks a tangible reminder that they had bigger problems than a few stray Firebenders.

Just weeks after the end of a war, they were right in the middle of what very well could be the start if another one. Azula was a smooth talker when she wanted to be and a fierce enemy to anyone who opposed her.

Her greatest asset was the fear her very name could instill in the hearts of almost everyone who knew of her. She was cold, powerful, and just crazy enough that you could never be sure of what she was willing to do, or how far she was willing to go, to make her plans a reality.

Aang had a sense of foreboding; you could almost feel the ill will in the air. Even the sky had taken on a grayish hue, like it was steeling itself against the fight that was sure to come.

Katara made lunch, no one had been hungry when they had woken up, but her movements were slowed and lacked the usual joy that she had while cooking, not even a hum passed through her tightly pressed lips.

Mai was still shell socked by the news and despite Zuko's attempts at calming her down; she insisted that Azula was sure to come after her.

Zuko was trying to remain composed, but the fear in his eyes was unmistakable. The last time he faced his sister he almost died and he wasn't thrilled that he could very well have to face her again.

Anima didn't know how to feel, as an Air Nomad she hadn't been exposed to violence at all until the attack, even while she was trying to find Aang she had never been in a battle directly.

Sure she had seen the aftermath, but if the fight that her friends were braced for happened, she wasn't sure that she would be much use. After all, she had almost died in the small ambush two days before.

Aang went between being calm to pacing the camp, muttering under his breath the whole way.

Sokka and Suki were training off to the side of the camp, her with her fans and rarely used katana, Sokka with his machete and boomerang.

Toph, who was absentmindedly picking at her toes, looked like she really couldn't care whether or not Azula attacked with a whole platoon of crazy Firebenders.

Katara halfheartedly declared that lunch was ready and started to dole out the day old soup and bread. Aang was the first to take a bowl, leaning over to kiss Katara's cheek before digging in with the gusto that only a boy about to hit a growth spurt could.

Sokka and Suki wandered over and grabbed their food. Zuko ate almost as enthusiastically as Aang, but his eyes kept scanning the wood line as if Azula was gonna pop out at any second, which taking her less then sane disposition, she very well could have.

Katara finished her food and set about gathering the water skins before heading to the stream on the pretense of filling them up for their trip.

It had been an unspoken decision that they would set out the next morning, and Katara, being the mother of the group, had taken it upon herself to make sure that had everything they needed was ready by morning.

Aang knew that it was better to let her keep busy then try to make her sit still, so, after she came back with the filled water skins, he asked her to spar with him.

Taking Aang and Katara's lead, the rest of the Gaang paired up and spared.

Katara stripped down to her bindings and waded in to the deep part of the stream, only stopping when the water was up to her hips. Aang followed her in and the young couple faced each other for a moment, waiting to see who would be the first to strike.

Katara closed her eyes; the push and pull of the water coupled with the approaching full moon made her feel unstoppable.

As if she had Toph's senses, she felt Aang's attack before it happened, quickly countering the wave with one of her own, knocking the Airbender back a few steps.

The Avatar formed a water whip and lashed out at Katara, the tip just barely hitting her waist as she brought up a ring of water around her.

She punched at her shield, sending small daggers of ice back at him. He dodged each one with the speed and grace that only an Airbender could possess, getting called out by Katara for his use of air.

"Water only!"

He sent a wave at her but she pushed it right back, forcing their fight into a more secluded part of the stream. She closed the distance between them with each attack, not giving him a chance to make a attack of his own.

He tried to send a wave at her again, but she flattened it, wading through the raging water with ease. She froze the water around his feet and before he could unfreeze himself she was standing in front of him, her body close to his.

Only then did Aang notice the smirk on her lips.

* * *

Since this is such a short chapter I will only ask for 3 reviews. Things heat up in the next chapter. ;D


	16. Calm Before The Storm

Hey! Thanks sooo much for all of your awesome reviews!

* * *

"I win." Aang reached out for her; thankful she was smiling, even if it was at his expense, and pulled her to him.

Katara's eyebrows pulled together and she squinted her eyes at Aang, something wasn't right about him. His jaw line was a little sharper, but it was something more than that.

A moment later it hit her. She was looking _up_ at him, a slight tilt of the head that she hadn't noticed before.

A smile pulled at her lips. "You're taller than me."

Her words made him smirk.

"Is that a good thing?" He was teasing her and she knew it.

"It's a very good thing," her words were mumbled, hardly even spoken.

She rose up on her toes, something she had never had to do before, and kissed him.

Aang smiled against her lips. Yes, he thought, being taller was a good thing.

.oO*Oo.

While Aang and Katara were 'sparing' Anima trained with Toph, the blind Earthbender beating her, literally, into the ground.

"Come on, Airhead, you have to do better than that!"

Anima Airbended herself out of the ground, she already knew that she was the more stubborn twin, but it seemed that her stubbornness didn't even come close to that of the Earthbender. But, she was never one to give up on a fight.

Anima shot a blast of air at her opponent, the blind girl dispelling the attack with a well placed earth pillar.

The Airbender attacked again, sending a strong current at the Earthbender. Toph jumped right over it and the second her feet were on the ground again Anima lost her footing, the ground beneath her feet turning to quick sand. Toph walked over to where Anima was stuck up to her hips in earth and smirked.

"Say it." Anima sighed, knowing that it was the only way to get free when she was stuck this deep.

"Toph, you are the greatest _Earthbender_ ever." Satisfied, Toph stumped the ground, a small pillar shot up, sending Anima up in the air.

She used Airbending to slow her descent, forming air pockets under her feet to soften her landing.

"But, you're not the best bender ever." Toph spun on her heel and marched over to Anima, going from pleased to fuming.

"Say that again, Airhead." Anima smirked.

"You are not the best bender." The Airbender didn't know why she was challenging Toph, knowing that she could, and probably would, beat her into the ground, but she felt the need to prove herself to the blind girl.

Without warning, Toph sent a bolder at Anima. The Airbender jumped and the rock missed its mark. As soon as she landed Toph attacked again, this time with lots of smaller rocks. Anima yelped when one hit her shoulder and sent a blast of air at Toph, the force of the attack making the Earthbender stumble back a few steps.

"You've been holding out on me, Airhead!"

Sokka, Zuko, and Mai watched from the sidelines as the two powerful girls battled.

Anima jumped in the air, arching over her opponent, and attacked from behind. The burst of air was met with a rock wall and the ground shifted under Anima's feet. Feeling very much like a carpet was being pulled out from under her feet; Anima flailed her arms in an attempt to regain her balance. The motion proved to be counterproductive and she fell anyway, crashing to the ground with a thump.

Sokka helped her up and patted Anima on the back.

"She can give Aang a run for his money, even when he uses all four elements." Anima nodded, understanding that Sokka was just softening the blow.

She glanced up at the sky and was surprised to see that it was almost sun down, the early stars already peeking out. Aang and Katara were still gone and the fire was going out. Sokka seemed to notice the small fire as he went into the woods and came out a few minutes later with an arm full of fire wood.

Once the wood was piled up Zuko lit the kindling, the fire roaring up to consume the fuel. Since Katara wasn't there Anima and Suki cut up fresh vegetables and added them to the soup.

Mai had calmed down, returning to her bored and listless self, and was currently taking a nap in her tent. Toph and Sokka went back into the woods for some more firewood, leaving Zuko alone with the two girls.

He offered to help them cook, feeling rather useless just standing around camp, but they declined, saying that they had it under control. Zuko wandered around the camp, eyes, for once that day, not scanning the wood line for any sign of danger.

Sokka and Toph came back a few minutes later and drop off the load of fire wood before sitting down by the fire.

Maybe it was the way the warmth of the fire contrasted with cool breeze or the clam that seemed to have settled over the woods that lowered their defenses.

Mai came out of her tent and wordlessly sat down next to Zuko, her head on his shoulder. The sparing session had done wonders for them all and the sense of peace they had all woken up with chased away the undercurrent of panic. The Gaang, minus Aang and Katara, sat around the fire, a comfortable silence falling over the camp as flames licked at the now dark sky.

Toph lay on her back with her arms behind her head. She could sense the beating hearts of her friends, knowing just by the pace of each one that they had calmed down. Had she been able to see with her useless eyes she would have seen Zuko with his eyes closed, face relaxed, instead of frantic and searching.

The blind girl's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, there was something in the woods, but her senses went fuzzy when she tried to focus on it, it was like someone had smeared the image.

She opened her mouth to alert the others about the unknown presences in the woods, but before she could get a word out a searing heat soared through the camp, the cloth tents went up in flames.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 16! 5 reviews for the next chapter!


	17. It's On

A.N. You guys are awesome! Each and every review makes me happy.

* * *

From where Aang and Katara were relaxing by the lake they could see a blue light flash low to the ground. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, and Katara could almost hear Yue urging them to get to their friends as she shined down on them.

Aang grabbed Katara by the waist and Airbended them across the lake to where their clothes were laying on the grass. Katara pull her leggings and tunic on as fast as she could, turning around just as Aang was tiring the crimson sash that held his shirt closed. Blue eyes met gray and that two Waterbenders pulled long whips out of the stream before taking off, heading towards camp.

.oO*Oo.

As soon as the flame cut through the camp the stillness and peace fled, leaving a flurry of panic, chaos, and dread in their wake. Toph sprung to her feet and shot a boulder at the first man she sensed, it hits its mark dead on, killing him on contact.

Mai took two more men out as the rebels emerged from the wood line and turned, sending knives out as she went.

Suki pulled out one of her fans and the Non- Bender she was fighting laughed, lunging forward with his sword. The blade easily cut through the paper of the mock fan, but before the tip could reach her chest she closed the fan and gave it a hard twist. The man's shoulder gave a sickening _pop_ and he let go if the sword, falling to his knees in pain.

After knocking him out with the hilt of the sword she turned the stolen weapon on the attackers, felling two men before going to help Sokka.

Being raised as an Air Nomad Anima was taught the all life was sacred; however, she wasn't raised by monks like her brother was. Their mother had told her that violence wasn't the answer to everything, but that in some cases, it was necessary.

Her mother might have known that something evil was brewing in the air and felt the need to read her child, or she could have just wanted to instill one last price of knowledge to the young Master bender.

Whatever her reasons were, Anima had been told to use this move only when her life, or the life if those she loved, depended on it.

If there was ever such a time, it was now.

She closed her eyes, recalling all her mother had told her about the technique and formed the air by her hands into daggers.

The outlines of the two knives were barely even there, but Anima knew they were sharp and deadly.

She opened her eyes and threw one of the knives. It hit its mark and she didn't watch him fall. She formed a new knife and sent it out, taking down another rebel.

.oO*Oo.

When Aang and Katara got to their camp the sight that met their eyes was not unexpected, but certainty unwelcome. The clearing was overrun with rebels, Fire, Earth, Water, and Non- benders alike. Their friends were doing their best to hold them off, but every time they took one down, two more came out of the woods. Katara sent a water whip out and took down a man that was running towards Sokka and froze him in place.

Anima saw Aang and Katara run into the camp out of the corner of her eye and breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived however when a men in Earth Kingdom clothes charged her.

She condensed the air in front of him and he slammed into the wall of air. Before he could gather his wits she struck out at the wall, a thin disk of air shot out at her command and cut him deep across the chest.

Zuko had just cut down a rebel with his duel swords when a cold voice behind him got his attention.

"Hello, Zuzu." With his suspicions conformed, the Fire Lord turned to face the source of the well known voice.

Azula stood proud and tall despite the hateful glare she was receiving from her brother. He charged at her, swords flying, but she ducked under his attack, clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

"Now, now, is that any way to greet you family? Didn't that that fuddy-duddy uncle of ours teach you any manners?" Zuko pushed down the retort that almost fell from his lips; he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Only one of them would make it out of this alive, and he was determined that it would be him.

He attacked again, this time just barely missing her arm with his blades when she side stepped.

"Come on Zuzu, surely you can do better than that." Her tone was akin to one a mother would use when talking to a small baby, mocking him.

"Azula, you can't win this." She gave a cold laugh in response.

"Brother, you're out numbered. The battle might as well be over."

Azula attacked then, lunging at her older brother with blue fire around her hands. He avoided the attack and sheathed his swords, fire covering his hands a second later as the two siblings met in battle for the last time.

.oO*Oo.

Sokka slammed his elbow into the face of the Earthbender he was fighting, effectively breaking the man's nose. Blood poured down the man's face and Sokka knocked him out with his club. His eyes scanned the camp and he was relieved to note that Aang and Katara had returned, both fighting with an impressive display of Waterbending.

Suki was fighting close to Mai, the two girls taking down rebels left and right. He continued to look around and saw Anima cutting down anyone who came across her. As far as he could tell the Airbender didn't have any weapons, yet rebels were falling at her feet with deep slashes across their chests.

"Sokka! behind you!" Heeding to the voice, Sokka whirled around and clubbed the man upside the head before his attacker even had time to register that he had moved, knocking him out. His eyes sought out the source of the voice and met with a pair of milky green eyes.

"Thanks, Toph." She just nodded in response and shot a man up in the air with a little more force then necessary.

Katara sent out another ice dagger, hitting her opponent in the middle of her chest. She let out an enraged scream and shot a blast of fire at the Waterbender but it came out weak, the flames barely reaching Katara before they died.

A sharp pain shot through her shoulder and she turned to face the new attacker. The man caught her off guard with the powerful stream of water and she fell flat on her back from the force of it.

Just as the man was about to send a sharp piece of ice through her heart a voice stopped him.

"She's mine, Unda." Katara shivered, she knew that voice. She turned her head, hoping that she was wrong but knowing she wasn't.

Blue eyes met blue and fear shot through the young Waterbender when she saw the withered face of a woman she had hoped to never see again.

* * *

I'm just gonna stop right there. I'll update again at 85 reviews.


	18. Storm's A Brewin'

"Hama." The name fell from her lips as a whisper, barely even there. The Bloodbender smirked. "So, you do remember me." Before Katara even had the chance to formilat a reply her body went rigid as her blood was forced to stop in her veins.

The upside to being a trained Bloodbender, a fact that Katara hated about herself, was that it was easier to fight back against another Bloodbender. Katara forced her blood to move again, fighting back against Hama's attempts to stop it, and broke out of the old woman's grasp. Katara drew the water out of the grass and slammed the wave into Hama, knocking her back a few steps.

"I see that you are still using my teachings, young one." Katara glared at her and froze her to the ground.

"Not all of them!" Hama laughed at Katara's attempt to immobilize her and melted the ice, using the water to her advantage. Katara redirected Hama's attack, sending the whip back at her.

.oO*Oo.

Aang sent a blast of air and rocks at the rebel he was fighting, knocking the man to the ground and trapping him there. It was becoming increasingly obvious to the Avatar that these rebels found their strength in numbers and not skill. Satisfied that the man was contained Aang scanned the clearing to make sure that his friends were okay.

He saw Sokka, Toph, Suki and Mai spread out through the clearing, fighting whoever they came across. Mai, it seemed, had run out of knives and was now fighting with duel swords that Aang suspected she stole from a fallen rebel.

He watched as she spun around and slashed a man across the chest and winced, it was a good thing that she was on their side. He turned away and saw Zuko and Azula fighting, she shot lightning at him but he redirected it, the electrified light shooting out of his finger tips and into the sky.

Anima wasn't too far behind him, sending sharp air disks at anyone who got in her way, killing them on contact. He looked to see where she was heading and saw that she was making her way to Katara. Before he could direct his attaching to the Waterbender something whooshed past his head.

He turned and saw a man fall to his knees, a faintly out lined dagger sticking out of his chest. Blood pooled on the ground at the man's feet and Aang turned away, his eyes catching Anima's. She smiled apologetically at her brother and turned back to the fight, daggers in hand. He followed suit and fought his way to Sokka.

.oO*Oo.

Azula sent another blast of fire at her brother and smiled when he stumbled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark hair girl cut down one of her men and was shocked when she saw the blue arrow on the girl's head and hands.

How was there another Airbender? That just wouldn't do, just one was more the enough. She jumped out of the way a Zuko's attack and saw that the new Airbender was heading towards the Water Tribe peasant. A plan formed in her head and she turned back to the pathetic excuse of a Fire Lord.

.oO*Oo.

Anima finally made it to Katara and dispelled her daggers; she would make them again if she needed them. Katara's arm was at a weird angle and it looked like she was fighting for control over her own body.

The old woman she had been fighting against was laughing, gleefully watching as Katara's back arched, and refused to recognize her own limits, giving the general impression that she had none.

This, Anima knew, was her weakness.

She felt that she was untouchable. Katara let out a strangled scream and Anima reacted, sending an air disk at the old woman. Hama released Katara when the air cut her arm, not caring that she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Hama's eyes turn to Anima and the Airbender recoiled at the hatred in them. Anima formed a shield between her and Katara and the old woman, fearing what she was capable of.

She had heard of the Bloodbender during the war when she had passed through a small village, tails of the 'witch' were being told to the young children so they would stay away from the mountain. She had no doubt in her mind that this was the same woman.

Anima didn't want to take any chances and attacked at the first sigh of movement from the older woman.

The Bloodbender tried to get control over the new girl, but was unable to get through the wall.

The young girl punched out at the wall and before she had time to react a sharp pain went through her chest.

Anima watched her fall and turned her eyes to Katara.

.oO*Oo.  
A male Waterbender saw Hama fall and fled the battle, a single tear slipping down his face. The Avatar would pay for that.

oO*Oo

Azula saw the Bloodbender fall and knew that it was time to act. Evading Zuko's attack, she jumped and landed a solid kick to his face. She took advantage of his momentary distraction and shot a bolt of lightning at the two girls, grinning as it hit its mark.

.oO*Oo.

Anima screamed as a blinding pain shot through her side and she caught a glimpse of Katara stumbling towards her while cradling a slightly smoking arm before she blacked out.

.oO*Oo.

Time slowed down for Aang as he watched, horrified and helpless, as a bolt of lightning soared through the air, heading straight for Anima and Katara. It glanced off of Katara's arm and slammed in to Anima's side. He watched her fall to the ground and tears filled his eyes as a scream tore itself from his throat, a pain filled mournful sound that stopped the battle dead in its tracks.

His eyes glowed with a steady white light and the familiar feeling of being in the Avatar State filled him. He knew that he wasn't in control and, for once, he didn't care.


	19. Avatar State

Tanks for the reviews guy!

* * *

As soon as Aang went into the Avatar State Toph acted. She ran to Katara and Anima, the rest of the Gaang fast on her heels and, once she felt that everyone was there, Earthbended a four walled tent around them.

The sound of the pricing wind was muffled by the earth, but the screams of men and women broke through.

Sokka held Suki close and Mai stared wide eyed at the earthen wall, never had she seen such a display of power. The Avatar's anger now made his display during the ambush look like a breeze.

To Sokka, it was worse then when he had lost Appa.

He had seen the despair in his friends gray eyes just before they turned white. Through a small hole the wall of the tent the Water Tribe Warrior could see the dark storm clouds that overtook the sky as the water from the stream raged in at its master's command.

It was in witnessing moments like this that Sokka fully realized just how powerful the goofy thirteen year old was, although any trace of the Aang he knew was gone. This wasn't his friend, this was the Avatar.

After Katara looked Anima over and conformed that she would be okay she pushed Sokka out of the way. She looked outside for just a moment before turning to Toph.

"Let me out." her voice left no room for arguments, but that didn't stop Toph.

"Are you crazy, Sugar Queen? If I let you out there you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine, Toph. Besides, I don't think the rebels are much of a threat anymore."

Toph pinned her with a sightless gaze.

"It's not them I'm worried about." The words were mumbled and hesitant.

"Aang won't hurt me if that's what you're worried about."

"Toph," Sokka spoke up. "I don't like it, but Aang needs to snap out of this before he does something he'll regret, and you know just as well as I do that she's the only one that can get to him."

The Waterbender cast an apperceive look at her brother before turning her gaze back to her friend.

"Please Toph, I have to help him." The two stared each other down and for a moment Toph looked like she would refuse. Then she lowered her eyes and opened a hole in the side of the tent.

The wind raged and Katara shuddered at the power.

"Stay safe." She met the eyes of each if her friends and then looked at Sokka.

"I will, Sokka. Look after her," she nodded at Anima and stepped out into the gale, the wall closing behind her.

Katara braced herself against the forceful winds and took in the scene before her. The rebels were dead or dying, no one had gotten away.

Blue eyes snapped to the air sphere that was hovering above the ground and the boy it contained.

Aang's eyes were a blazing white, the intensity in itself terrifying and other worldly, but what scared Katara wasn't the rage that bled through every movement, it was the ever deepening sadness that filled his white eyes. It stuck her then that he thought Anima was dead. The weight of failing her, of letting her get hurt, and being, in his mind, the last Air Nomad so soon after being found by another was crushing him. And she wanted nothing more than to help ease that burden.

He screamed and she realized that they were not alone in the clearing, that all the rebels were not gone. Azula was on her knees before him, trying to be definite and strong, but her eyes were full of fear. He yelled, his past lives mixed with his own, voice booming through the clearing louder than any thunder could ever hope to be, and poured his anger out on her.

The ex-princess viably wilted as he called her out, tears filling her golden eyes as her strong mask fell and her fear showed through. Katara had never seen him like this.

"You are just like your father and now you must pay for what you have done!" He was done reprimanding her, and judgment was about to be made.

Katara rushed to him, grabbing his wrist before he could bring his arms up in what she knew to be a Firebending move. The air sphere dissipated and Aang looked over at Katara with a silent thank you in his eyes.

"Don't kill her." The small plea broke Azula, a single sob escaping her lips. Aang nodded and reached out to the Princess, one hand going to her forehead and the other to her chest, a bright blue light consumed them almost immediately and Katara backed away, closing her eyes against the light.

When the glow died she opened her eyes. The Avatar stepped away from Azula, hands returning to his sides, and the weakened Princess fell forward, a small squeak leaving her lips. Aang left her there and turned to Katara, guilt and pain swerling in his stormy eyes like dark clouds.

His eyes scanned the clearing, off to one side stood what little remained of their tents, charred wood and burned cloth, close to that was Toph's Earth tent, their friends tucked safe inside. But what seemed to get to him were the bodies, all dead now. His shoulders shook, a slight trimmer that would lead to so much more, as the weight of what he had done crashed down on him.

He had killed while he was in the Avatar State, men and women who had families but would never see them again. It was the North Pole all over again.

Yes, some of them were Fire Nation, a fact that would have made his actions more then justified a mere month ago, but what of the Waterbenders and Earthbender? Had he known any of them? Did they follow out of fear or want?

And Anima, why her? Why did she have to get hurt?

With one last name added to the list, the guilt became too heavy and he gave into it, his legs giving out underneath him as the burden finally became too much to bare.

Katara caught him before he could fall, she would be his strength when he had none, the light that would lead him out of his darkest night.

Her arms around him felt undeserved, how could she even _want_ to be near him after what he had done? But she didn't leave, her arms were warm and forgiving and her words, even if they weren't clear to him, felt comforting.

Finally her voice broke through to him and he was able to understand what she was saying. "She's safe, Aang, she's alive. It will be okay."

The words were a small comfort until their meaning sank in. Anima was alive, he hadn't failed her completely. A wave of relief crashed over him at this news, so intents that it lifted the burdens from his shoulders as it swept past, leaving him feeling weak and breathless in its aftermath. For a fleeting moment he wasn't the Avatar, he wasn't the worlds peace keeper, and he wasn't a killer, he was Aang, a broken thirteen old, and he wanted nothing more than to have the girl he loved hold him while he cried over the shameful things he'd done.

And she did.

* * *

I'll update again at 105 reviews!


	20. Aftermath

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I hope the y'all are enjoying the story!

* * *

Inside the tent the Gaang waited with baited breath as the sound of Aang's voice, loud and haunting, broke through the earth walls Zuko's eyes widened when his sister's name was spoken and a small part of him hoped that Aang would take her bending and not her life.

She might be, as Toph called her, a maniacal, blood-thirsty, power-obsessed psychopath with 'mommy problems', but she was still his little sister. And, while he wanted nothing more than to see her fail, feeling guilty about it all the while, that fact out-weighed her flawed personality in his mind.

The wind died outside of the tent and Suki trembled in her spot by Anima. The Airbender still out cold, the only sign of life was the gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath her yellow dress and red crop cape. The dress had a hole burned in the side, painfully red flesh peaking out through the blackened fabric.

"Alright Toph, let us out." Sokka's voice was calm and the Earthbender did as she was told. The walls of the tent went down slowly, the earth barely making a sound as it returned to the ground.

Zuko froze when he saw his sister's body lying on the ground and the Avatar tucked into Katara's arms, face buried into her hair and shoulders shaking.

"Toph is Azula alive?" The former Blind Bandit closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at the Fire Lord. "Yes." The simple word freed him and his feet moved him forward on their own accord, not stopping until he was standing beside Azula's weakened form.

Zuko kneeled beside her and reached a tentative hand out to her, his guard up, preparing for her worst. But of all the things she could have said and done, what happened next wasn't what he had been expecting.

"Zuzu..." The normally mocking name was a welcome sound, or at least the tone in which it was said was. She had said it like she had when they were little, before they had to fight for their father's love. This wasn't the crazy girl who had hunted him and his friends, but rather his baby sister.

"Zula." His nickname for her hadn't past his lips since they were both very young and when he saw a tear slip down her face he leaned forward and gathered her in his arms like he had when they were children.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was weak and he shushed her, feeling very much like he had when she would come into his room after having a bad dream.

He might be the Fire Lord, and she might be after his throne, but he was still her big brother.

The sound of movement hit his ears and he looked up to see Aang and Katara and walk over to the where the tent had been.

.oO*Oo.

Suki moved out of the way when Aang and Katara reached Anima, giving Katara space to work.

"Aang, I need you to get me some water and make an earth tent."

The scared Avatar did as he was told, not wanting to see his sister's wounds. He returned a minute later with an ice bowl full of water and set it down beside Katara before calling a small round earth tent out of the ground. Once Aang left the tent Katara set to work.

She made a knife out of little bit of water and cut the dress away from Anima's side; she would fix the dress later.

Once the burn was exposed Katara pulled the water out of the bowl and twisted it in the air until it glowed, the soft white light illuminating the small tent. She placed the water on Anima's side, easing it deep into the wound like she had with Aang less than a year before.

The fact the twins had both been hit by Azula's lightning wasn't lost on her.

.oO*Oo.

Outside of the tent Aang paced the clearing, sending a prayer to every Spirit he knew that she would be safe. His pacing was stopped when a loud bellow filled the clearing. Aang looked up at the sky and saw Appa flying towards the clearing; Momo perched on one of the Bison's horns.

The Flying Lamar jumped down and glided to Aang, landing on the Airbender's shoulder and wrapping his tale around the back of his neck.

"Hey, Buddy." Aang's tone wasn't as cheerful as it normally was and Momo chattered happily in his master's ear, not understanding why he was unhappy. Appa landed in the middle of the clearing and Aang Airbended himself up onto his oldest friend's back, rummaging through the bags that were tied down to the saddle until he found Anima's.

Seizing the pack he jumped down and walked over to Suki.

"Can you take this to Katara? I saw how torn up Anima's dress was and figured that Katara would want to put a clean change of clothes on her after she was done with the healing session." Suki smiled and took the bag from Aang.

"Of course." She walked towards the tent, hesitating for just a moment at the entrance, and the ducked inside.

Aang looked around the camp and saw Zuko and Mai sitting close to the wood line. Azula was unconscious, her head on her brother's shoulder, and Aang couldn't tell if she had passed out or simply fallen asleep.

Sokka and Toph were talking off to one side of the camp and Aang saw Sokka nod his head towards the earth tent that currently occupied three of the five girls in their group. Whatever the Water Tribe boy said made the Earthbender jump up and down in a remarkably girlish manner before she contained herself and hugged him.

Aang was curious about the display but was broken out of his musings by the sound of Katara's voice.

"Aang, you can come in now." He didn't need to be told twice. The concerned Airbender made his way into the tent, gray eyes falling on the figure lying on the floor.

As he had predicted Katara had changed Anima into a new outfit, this one Earth Kingdom if the light green and gold cloth was anything to go by. Katara Put a comforting hand on his shoulder before she ushered Suki from the tent and stepped out as well, leaving the siblings alone.

He approached his sister form and knelt down beside her, one tattooed hand reaching out to brush the dark stands of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry, Anima." A tear slipped down his cheek and he pulled his sister close, crying into her hair.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 20! I'll try to post the next one at 130 reviews, but if it's late like this one was you can assume that the dreaded writer's block has taken over. This story might only have a few chapters left, I'm thinking it will end at 25, but it might go as long as 30. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this!


	21. Sokka the Moodbender

As soon as Katara exited the tent Momo flew out after her and settled down on her shoulder, his large green eyes looking around the camp.

Sokka had taken charge and was currently checking the Bags on Appa's Saddle. The Waterbender felt a pang of guilt that she hadn't noticed the Bison's absence during the battle but decided that there was no use feeling bad about it now.

Toph and Suki were walking through the clearing looking at each rebel, burying the bodies of the Earthbenders according to their Nation's costumes.

Zuko had left Azula with Mai and was disposing of the Firebenders.

Katara went over to Sokka and the Water Tribe siblings took care of the Waterbenders.

.oO*Oo.

Toph stopped in front of an Earthbender and knelt down beside him, hands flat on the ground. The faint heartbeat vibrated through her fingers and her eyes widened.

"Sweetness, we got a live one!" Katara dropped what she was doing and ran over to the blind Earthbender.

Katara knelt beside the wounded man and called water to cover her hands. The man's heartbeat was slow, hardly even there, but she fought for him.

Well, she fought for him for Aang.

_Fighting to save a man's life for the sake of another_.

Guilt filled her at the thought. This man had tried to kill her friends, and here she was trying to save his life.

But then a thought occurred to her, this man could give them answers as of to why the Earth and Waterbenders joined with Azula. The man's heartbeat started to fade and Katara used Bloodbending to force blood through his heart, making the muscles contract.

The heart started to beat on its own but it wasn't enough.

As soon as she let up it quivered and stopped. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the dead man before her.

She failed.

"He's gone." she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to cry over the death of an enemy.

Tears slipped from her eyes anyway and she stood up, turning her head away from her friends. She brought her hand up and swiped it across her face, removing the tears.

"Come on Sokka; there still more Waterbenders to take care of."

With that said she walked away from her friends, her older brother trailing after her.

.oO*Oo.

Back in the tent Aang was sitting next to his little sister. Despite what Katara had said about him being a good brother, he couldn't bring himself to believe her.

He was a bad brother and Anima's shallow breathing seemed to reaffirm that.

He's the Avatar; he should have been able to keep his sister safe.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled again, feeling just as miserable as he had before. His eyes shined and hr blinked the tears away. He would be strong for her. He had to be.

.oO*Oo.

By the time they were done the sun was beginning to set and they knew that they would have to make camp. Toph made earth tents for everyone and Zuko stated a large fire so Katara could cook.

Dinner ended up being a rather large roasted bird, that Sokka and Suki caught and fruit for Aang. Anima and Azula were still out cold.

They gathered around the fire and the Waterbender passed out food.

A small crash behind her told her that Aang had left Anima's side; one look at his face told her that Anima's still hadn't come around. Katara held out the bowl of fruit to him but he didn't even look at her, opting instead to walk right past her without so much as a glance.

Katara's face fell and she could practically feel the guilt and shame radiating off of him in waves.

Katara started to get up to follow him but Sokka held his hand up.

"I'll go talk to him." The Water Tribe Warrior stood and went after the Airbender.

Sokka found him standing on the edge of the stream, back straight and stormy eyes staring out towards the rushing water.

Sokka walked up to Aang and stood at his side, arms limp at his sides. The Water Tribe boy opened his mouth up a few times before any words came.

"Aang, as a big brother, I know how you feel. Your little sister got hurt and you're blaming yourself for it. I mean, you're the Avatar, you should be able to keep the people you love safe."

Aang's eyes closed for a brief moment and his jaw tightened.

That's not making me feel any better, Sokka."

The older boy shook his head.

"Just hear me out, okay?"

The Airbender nodded and Sokka plowed forward.

"When Katara would get hurt when she was little, I would feel like a failure. I still feel that way when she gets hurt. It's in my bones, as her older brother, to keep her safe."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "When we were little, Katara fell off of small ice tower, only about ten feet high or so, but I couldn't get to her fast enough and she sprained her wrist. I was so mad at myself for letting her get hurt that I stayed by her side until she got better. One night while everyone was sleeping my mother came into my room and woke me up, saying that she had something important to tell me."

Aang was looking at Sokka now, curiosity deep in his eyes.

"What did she say?"

"She told me that older siblings weren't just there because they were born first, but because they would be needed to help the younger ones. And that the younger ones help the older ones as well. After mother died and father left I found out what she ment. Katara had to grow up and she took the place of our mother, and took care of me more then I took care of her, like I should have."

A tear slipped down his cheek but he kept on talking.

"When we could you and she wanted to go with you, I had my chance to take care of her like I should have for all those years."

He turned to look Aang in the eye.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's okay to feel bad about Anima getting hurt, but it wasn't your fault. Azula shot the lightning at her, not you. She's gonna get hurt, physically and emotionally, but you have to be there for her when she does, and let her be there for you, too."

A small smile crossed Aang's face for the first time since the battle.

"Thanks, Sokka." Sokka smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

Okay, first off, thank you guys for all the awesome reviews and I am SOOO SORRY that it took so long to get the chapter up. I had to fight my way through writing this and with school and family I didn't have a lot of time to spare. So again, sorry it took so long.

I will update as soon as I can.

Please keep the reviews coming, it really helps me to see all the awesome feedback I've gotten on this!


	22. Welcome Back

A big thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story thus far, it means a lot to me! I know it's been awhile since I updated this, sorry about that.

I chased a plot-bunny all around my house and then it jumped down a hole and I fell into Wonderland, it's a mad place, and I just got free.

* * *

When Anima woke up the first thing she registered was a burning pain in her side. Memories of the battle flashed through her mind and she inhaled sharply.

Anima winced as she got to her feet, holding on to the wall for balance as the pain in her side flared. She bit back a scream and stepped forward, everything hurt. When she finally made it to the opening of the tent she leaned wall, taking in the scene before her.

Everyone was talking to each other around the fire, Aang looking more than a little sheepish as he said something to Katara. Whatever he said made the Waterbender smile and she pulled him into a quick hug.

Her gray eyes scanned the clearing and her brows pulled together. The place looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

She looked back at the fire and saw a pair of large green eyes staring at her. The lemur made a happy sound and flew from his perch on Sokka's shoulder to hers, wrapping his long tale around her neck and nuzzling her face.

"Hey, Momo." She said quietly.

The lemur's sudden change in location alerted the rest of the group to Anima's return to wakefulness, Aang's face lighting up when he saw her.

"Anima!" the Avatar was by her side in record time, wrapping her in a hug as tears of joy leaked from his eyes.

.oO*Oo.

_Azula pulled up the reigns, stopping the stolen ostrich-horse dead in its tracks. She knew just by looking around that she was nearing the Earth Kingdom, the rich forest around her confirmed that much_. _A sound came for the woods behind her, like something or so done was walking through the trees._

_Before she could signal the beast to keep moving she felt it go rigid underneath her before it bucked her off of its back. As soon as she hit the ground she felt her muscles tense and coil, her blood feeling like it had stopped in her veins. _

_The ostrich-horse let out an alarmed cry and shot off In to the woods. The ex-princess tried to follow it but she was pulled back down onto the ground by an unseen force._

_"Show yourself!" A cold laugh filled the air and an old woman came into her line of sight. _

_"Well, well, if it isn't the shamed princess. Tell me, what is Fire Nation royalty doing alone in the woods?" _

_"Who are you?" Azula hated that she. Couldn't move, this woman knew who she is, how dare she treat her like this! _

_"Someone that can help you get the throne. I have a number of Waterbenders ready to do whatever I tell them to, all I want is to kill the Waterbender that travels with the Avatar."_

_"The peasant? Take her, and for Spirit's sake let me go!" Azula felt her body return to her control and she got to her feet to face the woman. _

_"Good. I'm Hama and, as you just found out, I am a Bloodbender." Azula smiled, her plane was coming together._

"_Tell me Hama, do you know where to find General Fong?" _

.oO*Oo.

When Azula's eyes opened the bright sunlight made her snap them shut.

"Welcome back." Mai's bored voice hit her ears and Azula realized she wasn't alone.

She tried to sit up but only managed to prop herself up on her elbows. Her head and body ached and she wanted to know why she felt like a day old Turtle-duck.

"What happened to me?" Mai raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" When all she got as a reply was a weak glare she shrugged.

"The Avatar Energybended you," Mai's voice was clam and not at all sympathetic. Azula's brows pulled together.

"What does that even mean?"

"In simple terms, he took your bending away." Azula's eye widened and she finally sat herself up. She held out her hand, expecting fire to form in her palm, but nothing happened. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she found something to say.

"I'm a Non-bender." The princess exclaimed. Mai sighed.

"Don't take it so hard, I've been one all my life." Mai's dry tone did little to cheer her up, though Azula doubted she was trying to.

"I didn't mean it like that." Mai had never heard Azula sound so _meek_, she almost felt sorry for her.

"Yes, you did." Almost. She did try to kill the leader of her Nation, who was also happened to be her boyfriend, and that was something Mai wasn't about to treat lightly.

"Just because everyone else thinks that you're harmless now doesn't mean that I do."

Mai's face was full of hatred and her eyes were as venomous as her voice.

"The Avatar might not have killed you, but if you threaten Zuko or any of my friends again, I swear on the lives of my family that I will not hesitate finishing what Aang started."

Azula barked out a laugh.

"I don't fear you, _Mai. _All your life you've been saying that you hate me, yet you've been there by my side. Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in a weakling like you." Mai glared at her ex-best friend, electing to ignore her last comment.

"I only stayed by your side for as long as I did to protect Ty-Lee and you know it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Zuko that you're awake." Azula just glared at the rich girl as she jumped down from the saddle.

Only when she was alone did her tears come, not sorrowful or even slightly remorseful but angry. She was angry at herself for not killing her bother when she had the chance.

"Father, I will sit on the throne, I promise you I will."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 22. I hope things are starting to clear up about how the Earth and Waterbenders got sucked into the rebellion. I will update as fast as I can. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review!


	23. Siblings Will Talk

I'm Back! Sorry it took me so long to update!

* * *

Toph felt Mai jump off of Appa before she made her presence known to the rest of the Gaang.

"Hey, Sparky."

When Zuko looked up Toph nodded her head at a spot just over his shoulder. Zuko twisted around and saw Mai walking over to him. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Azula's awake." The Fire Lord nodded and left the fire, making his way over to the Bison. Mai flopped down next to Toph and the blind girl turned her eyes on her.

"Miss. Boredom, what's got you more depressed than normal?" Mai glance at the Earthbender.

"Azula. I don't want to talk about it."

Toph smirked. "I can tell you're lying."

Mai sighed. "Fine, I don't want to talk about it _with you_."

"Fair enough."

Sometime just after the end of the war Mai had vented to the Earthbender in a rare expression of emotion, to which Toph told her to take it up with 'Sparky' and stop complaining.

From then on they had formed a very blunt and dry friendship, one never hesitating to tell the other one to shove off when they didn't want to talk about it.

It was an odd friendship to say the least

.oO*Oo.

Anima bust out laughing as Aang and Sokka finished telling her about the Ember Island Players.

"They really had you tell bad jokes about meat all the time?" Sokka nodded and Anima laughed even harder.

" But you tell bad jokes about a lot of other things, too."

Suki screamed and tackled the Airbender in a hug.

"That's what I said!"

Katara sat against the earthen wall of the tent with her arms crossed. "Well, I don't see what's so funny about that play, it was awful."

Sokka smirked at his sister.

"You're just mad that you got paired up with Zuko and not Aang."

The Waterbender blushed at that and wished that she could be an Earthbender and make the ground swallow her up.

Aang beamed, earning him a smack on the arm from his flustered girlfriend.

.oO*Oo.

When Zuko climbed Up in to Appa's saddle the last thing he was expecting to see was Azula curled into herself, tears trickling down her face.

"'Zula? How're you feeling?" The ex-princess offered her brother a weak glare in reply.

"I got my Bending taken away, how do you think I feel?"

Zuko shook his head. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask. You should probably get some more rest while you still can."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why? Where are we going?"

"We can't stay in this clearing forever, Azula. Now that you and Anima are awake we have to get going again." Zuko thought that this was rather obvious, surly she had known they were heading to the Fire Nation?

The girl drew her brows together. "Anima? Is that the Airbender?"

"Yeah," The Fire Lord said. He knew better than to underestimate his sister, even without her bending she was still deadly, and he wasn't about to tell her that the female Airbender happened to be the Avatar's sister.

Azula knew her brother was holding out on her, there was more to that fierce girl than meets the eye and she was determined to find out what.

She was broken out of her musings by Zuko's voice, just caching the tail end of his question.

"What?"

"I asked how you got the Water and Earthbenders on your side?" the question had been buzzing around the Firebender's head since the end of the fight and he wanted to know how she did it.

"Come now, Zuzu, you didn't really think that _all_ of the other Nations were on your side did you? Some still want a fight. To answer your question, the Avatar made enemies during his travels. Have they told you about Hama?"

Zuko could see where this was going.

"yes.."

"Well, turned out she didn't like it when the Avatar took away her way of life, locked her up just because she had a gift. Too bad the Guards didn't know that she could suck the water right out of a person's body."

Zuko winced at that. Azula didn't seem to notice.

"Once she had water it was all too simple for her to escape. She showed every Waterbender she came across her secrets, she had a nice little band of Benders by the time she found me."

_Well_, Zuko thought, _that explained a lot. _

"And the Earthbenders?"

Azula smiled, the upward tilt of her lips putting Zuko on edge.

It was never a good thing when she smiled.

"General Fong wasn't too fond of the Avatar after he demolished his stronghold."

While Azula was talking her eyes caught the hilt of Zuko's twin swords sticking up over his shoulder.

Oh yes, that would do nicely.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted to give y'all somethin' to read.

Reviews make my little world go 'round, so make me spin like a top!


	24. Death of Fire Nation Royalty

New Chapter!

* * *

When Zuko left Azula alone in the saddle she glared after him. A strong urge to shoot lightning at his back filled her, quickly squelched when she remembered that she couldn't bend anymore.

"You don't need to do this, honey."

Azula snapped her head around to look in the direction the voice came from, only to be met with an empty saddle. She narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Fine, don't show yourself."

"'Zula, you're better than this."

"Why are you here, mother?"

Ursa sighed.

"Azula, don't do this. I beg you, leave your brother alone."

Anger flashed through Azula's eyes, the golden iris looking very much like the flames she had once controlled.

"I should have known! Zuko's always been your favorite! I never had a chance!" Her tone was low and bitter, cutting through Ursa like a knife.

"You know that's not true, Azula! I love you."

The younger girl scoffed. "No you don't, you never come just to talk to me! You didn't even say goodbye to me! All you care about is your firstborn!"

"Well someone had to! Sozin knows your father didn't. He was disappointed in him from the day he was born. A sick baby was not what he had wanted. Zuko is lucky to be alive."

Azula's eyes softened just the slightest bit. "What are you talking about?"

Ursa sighed and looked down, dark amber eyes sad. "Your brother almost died when he was born, his lunges weren't working properly. Your father wanted to kill him; he didn't want a sickly little boy for an heir. I stayed with him though, day and night, until his breathing was steady. When you were born Ozai was so proud, his healthy little girl with fire in her eyes."

The mother reached out for her daughter, one hand stoking her pale cheek in a ghost of a touch. Azula shivered at the cold feeling on her cheek but didn't pull away.

She still couldn't _see_ her mother, and wondered, not for the first time, if she really was crazy.

"Azula, you are my little girl too. I loved your brother, but I loved you just as much." Tears pricked at the back of Azula's eyes but she blinked them back.

"Mama, why did you leave?"

Ursa saw her as the scared little girl she had been years before, refusing to let her tears fall out of fear of her father's rejection.

"You know why, sweetheart." A sad smile accompanied these words but Azula couldn't see it.

"Just know one thing, 'Zula, whatever you do, I will always love you."

Ursa knew she had to leave soon, Fatum wouldn't allow her to stay much longer. Azula's eyes filled with panic, sensing her mother's goodbye.

"Mom, don't leave me, not again!"

"I'll see you again sweetheart, and then we'll be together forever."

The tears finally slipped from Azula's eyes when she felt the cold spot on her cheek vanish, her mother had left her.

Again.

Rage built up within her. How dare she just come and go as she pleases, to say that she loved her and then abandon her time after time.

Ozai might not have showered her with love, but he had never left her. He had made her who she was, and to Azula that's what mattered.

She had sworn to her father that she would be Fire Lord, and she intended to keep that promise. With that one thought in mind, Azula began to plot.

.oO*Oo.

Azula crept out of the little tent that had been made for her and walked over to where her brother was asleep by the fire.

She bent down and slid one of his swords from its sheath, the hardly there sound seeming louder than it was to her ears.

She pointed the tip of the blade at his chest, sham filling her.

There was no honor in this, killing someone in their sleep, but, as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't have any chance at beating him when he was awake and could bend, the Avatar had seen to that when he had taken her bending away.

She pushed down her reservations and readied herself to give the fatal blow.

The blade left her hand, moving through the air and hitting its mark with deadly accuracy.

Azula gasped and looked down at the knife hilt sticking out of her chest.

The sword fell from her hand, the tip of the blade cutting in to the sleeping Fire Lord's arm before landing on the ground in an otherwise harmless way. Zuko shot up with a pained cry, one hand going to cradle his wounded arm, and stared at the scene before him.

The shock of being stabbed wore off and the pain set in, deep and burning as it raced through her body.

Mai stepped out of the shadows, knives hanging down between her fingers, and stood in front of the wounded princess.

"You should have feared me," Her voice was cold and with one flick of the wrist the knives in her hand met their target.

"You lied to me," Zuko whispered.

Azula fell to the ground, her pale skin turning a chalky white, and locked eyes with Zuko.

"Come now, Zuzu, like I've never done _that_ before." Azula's golden eyes lost focus and she breathed her last breath.

Zuko stared at his sister's body, shock etched on his pale face.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Mai didn't sound sorry but Zuko was in too much shock to care.

* * *

So, this was a very Azula centered chapter and I hope I wrote her well. Tell me in a review!

Also, this story will be ending soon.


	25. Back in the Fire Nation

Well, it's been three months to the day since I posted the first chapter of this story. I now give you all with the last.

* * *

When Azula opened her eyes the first thing she saw was her mother's face, unchanged by time. She saw that the world had taken on a bluish hue, illuminated and slightly foggy, like someone had rubbed at the edges.

"Mother, where am I?" She didn't know why she even asked, she knew where she was, she just couldn't believe it.

"You're in the Spirit World, Honey. I am sorry." Ursa took her daughter in her arms and Azula was surprised by how solid the touch was.

" I've got you now, love. I'll never leave you again."

Azula sunk into her mother's embrace and hugged her back, completely happy for once in her life.

.oO*Oo.

Zuko was numb, why did she have to get killed?

Mai tried to comfort him, a rare display of human emotion, but he shrugged her off, just wanting to be alone.

The broken Fire Lord lifted his sister's body into his arms and left the clearing, making it very clear that he didn't want anyone to follow him.

Katara didn't know what to feel, the crazy princess had done nothing but try to kill her and her friends since the day they had met, so she wasn't sorry per-se to see her gone.

However, she was Mai's friend and Zuko's sister and it was clear that some tiny part of them had still loved her.

Across the clearing Toph held Mai with a stony face while the older girl all but broke down.

Sokka had left, Suki soon following him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. The Waterbender had a feeling that her brother was feeling the same mix of emotions that she was, though he would never admit it to anyone but Suki.

The faint smell of smoke hit her nose and she saw the dark vapor rise above the trees.

Cremation was the customary Fire Nation burial and she had no doubt that Zuko was laying his sister to rest.

Memories of her mother flooded Katara's mind and tears pricked at the back of her eyes. She blinked them back; Zuko needed his friends to be there for him, not for them to break down over their own old wounds.

.oO*Oo.

Anima stood by her brother, as silent as the air she bent and deep in thought.

She, like Katara, didn't know what to think about it all.

She had heard nothing but bad things about the Fire Nation Princess, but seeing the effects her death had on her new-found friends she felt as though she only knew half the story.

Aang sighed and closed his eyes, hiding the pain his gray orbs held.

"Aang, this isn't your fault." She didn't know why she felt the need to say this, but it was clear that he needed to hear it when he took a shuddering breath.

"I should have been able to stop it. I'm the Avatar, I should have been able to stop her, and this _is_ all my fau-"

"Aang!"

All the eyes in the camp turned to Anima after her outburst and Aang looked at his sister in shock.

She had never yelled at him before.

"You're the Avatar, I get that, but you can't blame yourself for _every death_! You're just one person." Her tone dropped down to a lower octave and she looked her brother in the eyes.

Most powerful being in the world aside, he was acting like a little kid and she, as his twin, felt the need to inform him of that.

"Aang, I know you would have saved her if you could, but she's gone. Even if there _was _something you could do, would you do it?"

The Avatar stared at the ground, knowing that she was right and that he'd have to admit it.

When his admission finally came it was whispered.

"No, I wouldn't."

Anima looked at him like she was comforting a small child and gave the smallest smile she could muster.

"Then stop trying to convince yourself otherwise. The past, however recent, must stay behind us if we are to move forward."

"Gyatso used to say that," he mumbled.

Anima gave him a sad smile. "So did mom."

.oO*Oo.

Despite the loss of one of their passengers the Gaang still left the clearing as soon as the sun had risen above the tops, albeit heavy heartedly on Zuko and Mai's part.

The loss of a sibling and childhood friend threatened to capsize their relationship, she had killed his sister after all, but they refused to let it.

Azula's death would not ruin their chance at happiness.

The two Fire Nationals sat together in the back of the huge leather saddle with their heads bent low, faces almost touching.

From where Anima was sitting she couldn't make out what they were saying, however the tears tracks that ran down both their faces told her it was a less than happy conversation.

She turned her eyes away from them, deciding to let them grieve in privacy, and took note of what the rest of her friends were doing.

Toph was sleeping; legs curled up to her chest and back pressed against the side of the saddle. The Airbender got the impression that the blind girl didn't like flying much.

Suki was leaning into Sokka's side, a smile on her face and what looked like a necklace clutched in her hand. Anima could just make out a dark green ribbon, but whether or not there was a pendent on it remained a mystery.

Once again turning her eyes away she looked towards Appa's head, knowing that Aang and Katara would be there.

Sure enough the Waterbender was tucked into the Avatar's side holding what the female Airbender suspected to be half of the reins.

As if sensing someone's eyes on him, Momo looked at her from his place on Aang's shoulder, big green eyes blinking at her for a second before he flew over to her and settled down on her lap.

She smiled at the lemur and stroked his head, grinning even more when he nuzzled her hand.

.oO*Oo.

Anima woke up to someone shaking herby the shoulder and opened her eyes to see Katara crouched down in front of her.

"We'll be at the Palace soon," the Waterbender whispered.

Anima rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Katara moved over to wake up Sokka and looked around.

The blue sky had faded to a dusky purple and she could make out what she assumed to be the Fire Nation capital.

Appa rose higher in the sky, the wind chilling slightly, and they cleared the last volcanic mountain, the red and gold city below revealed to them.

Anima grinned; she had never been to the Fire Nation before.

* * *

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story, whether you've stuck with it from the very beginning or just started to read it.

Please tell me what you thought about it in the reviews!

So for the last time on this story, bye.


End file.
